


Branding, Or Trying To...

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Branding, Gen, Medical Examination, Medical Torture, Torture, Whumptober 2020, hot metal, no.14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Booker gets captured by Dr. Kozak, she decides to see how his body reacts to branding.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947640
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Branding, Or Trying To...

**Author's Note:**

> No. 14: Is Something Burning? - Branding / Heat Exhaustion / Fire

The metal seared his skin, the smell of burning flesh rose up and made him want to gag. He screamed, he couldn't help it, it really fucking hurt. The metal lifted, taking a bit of skin with it, leaving a perfect impression on his skin. 

The doctor watched fascinated as the skin began to heal in front of her eyes, head tilted slightly.

“Amazing.” She waited til the skin fully healed and stroked the skin, “I think next time we'll go hotter, see what happens yes?”

He glared at her, she had what she needed, at least he thought she did by now. This, this was sadism, pure and simple. A punishment for them escaping all those months ago.

Still, better him than his family, better him than Nicky and Joe again.

“Fuck you.” He growled, watching her heat the brand she was using, wondering where she'd put it this time.

His chest again? Abdomen? Arm? The pain that rocked through him as she pressed the white hot metal to his inner thigh was so intense he was pretty sure he passed out. When he came to again she was standing over him, watching with a morbid curiosity.

“You really are an interesting contradiction Mr. le Livre.” She smiled and he almost spat her in face, but he remember what happened last time he did that.

She smirked, “You're learning.” She commented as of she could read his mind, or maybe his thoughts, his hatred, were easily read in his eyes. “Good boy.”

He growled at the praise but she stopped branding him, or trying to, his body healing the burns no matter how bad they were. Still, if he had to suffer so his friends didn't well, this was what he wanted wasn't it? To find a way to die? He had a feeling he'd well and truly want to by the time she got done with him. If she ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always, kudos aren't necessary but appreciated.


End file.
